


For The Gods

by MikaAris



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound has a Penis, Canon Non-Binary Character, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Gender Neutral Reader W/ A Vagina, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, References to Norse Religion & Lore, gender neutral reader, sacrificial sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaAris/pseuds/MikaAris
Summary: Hound presents you with a proposition; to consummate your marriage before for the gods.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	For The Gods

“Are you certain my love?” Hound asks, intertwining their fingers with yours. You look down to their hand, where a ring sits along Bloth’s left ring finger. Three small interwoven cords set inside the resin of a small wooden ring. You nod, letting your thumb rub over the back of their scarred knuckles. 

“As long as you promise not to stab me.” You chuckle as a sound of surprise leaves Blòth’s lips. 

“Never,” They tease, “Unless you want me too.” 

You laugh, “I have been on the end of your blade more times then I would like, but better you than anyone else.” Hound’s other hand tenderly strokes your cheek. 

“Besides, you honored some of my traditions,” you hum while your finger strokes over the ring on their finger. “It‘s only fair I do the same.” 

Blòth mutters a prayer under their breath before leaning in for a kiss. Their hands snake their way around you, one around your waist as the other rests at the back of your neck; teasing the baby hairs at the base of your neck. You whine into the kiss, deepening it as your arms rest across their shoulders. Hound nips at your lips as your hand teases a strand of their braid that was hanging next to your hand. 

Your hand slides up into their hair before giving a sharp teasing tug. Hound's eyes snap open as the hand at the base of your neck wraps around your hair and gives an equally sharp tug. A growl slips past Blòth’s lips while your head is tugged back to expose your neck. They lean in nipping down your neck before biting into the junction of your neck. A shiver shudders it’s way down your spine, their tongue licking across the mark they left. They pull back, staring you down before capturing your lips, sinking their teeth into your lower lip. 

You yelp, your arms slide up the length of their arms, tracing the firm muscle of their biceps before you are digging your nails into their arm. Hound releases your lips with a hiss, licking over it tenderly before pulling back. You watch their gaze, hazel eyes shining with heat. 

“It is settled then, I will prepare and then we shall honor the Gods together.” They whisper, placing a soft kiss to one of your cheeks. You pout, arms crossed over your chest as they leave you with a mischievous smile over their shoulder.

Bloth plans everything meticulously, explain everything in detail as you listen with interest. They explain to you about Freyja, how just as you married on a Freyja’s day you would also participate in this again on her day. Honoring the goddess of love with your own display of passion. 

They go over the paint they would decorate your skin with just as you would do with theirs, taking their time to watch your face for any discomfort. When you don’t show any they smile, taking your hand in theirs. They place soft kisses to your knuckles, thanking you for your open-mindedness. They pack away the last of the tools and items needed, leaving them in a pack next to the door of the cabin ready for tomorrow. 

Hound tugs you towards the bedroom, using their other hand to pull their shirt over their head. You raise an eyebrow, looking over their partially nude form and admiring the lean defined form of their shoulders. They simply laugh, shaking their head as they slip between the sheets of the bed. 

You join them with a pout, but take the time to snuggle under their arm as you settle into sleep. 

“No need to pout my love, you will need all your energy for tomorrow.”

A kiss to your shoulder pulls you from sleep, as a hand tickles the skin of your exposed belly. You whine, trying to bury deeper into your pillow. A chuckle next to your ear causes you to peek open an eye.

It takes a moment to adjust to the soft light that has started to filter in from the window but you tilt your head down to see Hound’s hands dancing across your lower abdomen. Nibble fingers tracing patterns on your stomach before dipping just under the elastic of your pants. Another whine leaves your lips as your hips buck.

“You seemed to be dreaming of something pleasant Elskan.” Bloth purrs, their fingers finally slipping below your waistband to touch at the arousal between your thighs. 

You moan, bucking your hips into their hand. Your hand reaching to cup their hand through the fabric of your pants. 

“I was until someone interrupted me.” You groan, voice thick with sleep. 

Hound laughs into your ear, placing a soft kiss to it as their index finger flicks over your clit through your underwear. You jerk back against them, making contact with their hips. 

“Then I will just have to rectify that won’t I?” Bloth muses as they continue to rub your pearl in small circles. 

You huff as you spread your legs for them, giving them full access. Their finger never stops teasing and you buck your hips, whining into your hand. 

“Hound please no more teasing,” you mewl, “You will have all night to have your way, let me have this.” 

Bloth chuckles, the sound reverberating across your back. They don’t answer you just simply slip their fingers below your underwear. They drag two of their fingers through your slick, pausing to tease at your entrance before fingers pinch your clit between their thumb and index finger. You jerk, fingers gripping the sheets as you yelp.

“Lift your hips for me beloved.” and you do so without question, lifting up enough for Bloth to tug at your clothing, leaving you bare from the waist down. 

You shiver your wetness on display to the air of the room. Hounds fingers waste no time in going back to teasing your cunt. They nibble at your ear as they plant their leg firmly on the bed, bending it at the knee before throwing one of your legs over theirs.

You feel teeth nibbling along your throat, leaving small marks along your skin. Your head tilts giving Hound more access while your fingers grip desperately at sheets. 

“Please.” 

Hound’s free hand sinks between your bodies as the hand under you gropes at your chest. Two fingers sink into your heat, teasing along your walls as their other hand pinches your nipple through the fabric of your shirt. You bite your lip, trying to buck into their fingers only for the hand on your chest to pull you tight. 

“Not to fast àstin mín, let me enjoy this.” 

A whine leaves you as your hand slams on the bed, scratching at the sheets. Their breath against your neck as fingers pump inside you gently, seemingly intent on watching you squirm. You can feel proof of their arousal digging into your rear, but they pay no mind to it as their fingers bush across the front of your walls. 

Your hand flys down between your legs, pawing at their hand as your cunt clenches along their fingers. You yelp as your upper body jerks forward, an orgasm racking itself through your frame. Apparently closer than you thought.

“Hound- please please please.” you babble as their fingers continue to stroke across your sweet spot. You continue to plead while your walls clench rhythmically along the fingers buried in your cunt. 

“No more, I can’t.” 

Their fingers cease before they pull them from inside you with a wet squelch. You feel Hound nose at your ear, growling low and satisfied. 

“We are not finished yet,” Bloth growls, wiping their fingers on the bed. Calloused hands give a loving squeeze to your hips as you feel Hound shift behind you. 

“Can you move for me?” You nod, shifting your weight as Hound’s hands guide you to kneel above them on the bed. Your eyes widen, taking in the smug smirk across their face from between your legs. They place a soft kiss to the inside of your thigh as they move into a more comfortable position. 

“You can cum for me once more can’t you beloved?” They purr into your skin, leaving marks along the junction of your hip and leg. You can feel yourself shaking, though from anticipation or overstimulation you can’t tell. 

You know Bloodhound is someone who took their time, put their full effort into anything they set their mind to. You know this -love that about them- as their eyes glisten with mischief below you. Bloth was always one to put your pleasure before their own, loves to watch as you come apart under their talented tongue and fingers. All the time spent hunting made them the ever patience hunter the ring made them out to be. 

Hound asks their question again, waiting for a response before you nod, not trusting your voice. Your hands grip the headboard to steady yourself as Hound hot breath blows across your core. You swallow thickly, fingers digging into the wood trying to resist the need to buck your hips. 

Bloth’s tongue swipes across your lips, licking up the remaining slick from your first orgasm. You gasp, head dropping forward as you squeeze your eyes tight. You try to keep quiet but know it was a futile attempt if Hound has their way, hell-bent on dragging every sound they could from you. 

Hands pull you further down on their tongue as they lap from clit to your entrance, taking their time before sucking your clit into their mouth. Your nails drag across the wall behind the bed as you chase their mouth. You feel yourself leaking, coating their chin. The roughness of their short scruff sends a tingling sensation all the way up your spine. 

A particularly hard suck to your clit has you screaming, jerking away from them. Bloth’s hands keep your hips planted where they want you as a deep growl across your cunt has it clenching around nothing.

Your huffing, chest rising and falling as you open your eyes to take in the scene below you. Their red hair is fanned out along the pillow, eyes shut in contentment as they contrate at their task at hand. Their mouth never stops moving, their nails dig into your hips, pulling you as close to their mouth as they could manage. 

Their eyes flutter open, red lashes framing soft hazel eyes, their right one a bit duller than it’s twin. They pull back, licking their lips, while their mouth and chin are covered in your natural lubricant.

“Everything alright?” They whisper, their left hand rubbing at the skin along your hip. You blush embarrassed at being caught staring. You turn your gaze away from them, nodding as they chuckle placing another soft kiss to your thigh.

“No need to be embarrassed, my love, I enjoy your attention. Just as much as I love hearing those sweet noises you make.” 

They flick their tongue across your clit quickly which pulls a sharp whine from you before they continue. 

“Just like that, no need to hold back. No one can hear you beloved.” You see as their eyes glimmer a faint red. “I rather like it when you scream for me.” 

Your eyes widen in surprise as two fingers plunge back inside of you. You chase after their finger as the burning in your lower belly builds. Bloth’s fingers twist inside you filling you alongside their tongue, your legs shaking as you throw your head back.

Your hips are rocking in time with their fingers, mewling as they take time to lightly bite at your hardened nub. You can feel yourself clenching around them in warning, the burning in your belly tightening, traveling down your spine. 

You were always so vocal, even when you tried to keep quiet. They delight in hearing you sing for them. Small moans are slipping from your lips despite the fact that you are currently biting down on your lower lip. 

“Bloth I- Fuck Fuck Fuck, I’m close-Ahh!” You yelp, finger gripping the headboard as it creaks under your grip. Your toes are curling; holding out by a thread as you grind yourself against their face. Their free hand is digging into your hip hard enough to bruise and their fingers rub over the sweet spot inside you without mercy. 

A deep growl against your cunt is what has you screaming, nails scraping as the dam brakes. Your thighs are shaking, threatening to squish Hound between your legs had it not been for the strong grip to your thighs. You feel yourself gush around their fingers, soaking their chin as you plead for them to stop. Your thighs are a quivering mess as you slump against the beadboard and watch as Hound take their time in cleaning you with their mouth.

You hear a satisfying moan from them as they eagerly lick up the cum dripping from your now abused entrance. You are twitching away from them, the pleasant feeling quickly becoming overstimulated before you feel them pull away from you. 

“You did beautifully elskan.” Bloth praises, helping you stretch your legs and adjust to a more comfortable position. You nuzzle into the exposed skin of their chest as one of your hands drift down to the tent in their lounge pants. A hand grips your wrist before it can reach its destination and brings your hand to their lips, placing soft kisses to your knuckles and interlacing your fingers. 

“It’s alright.” 

You pout, looking up at them from where you are resting. 

“But I want to.” You give their hand a squeeze. A soft smile graces their lips as they lean in to place a kiss to your hair. 

“I know you do, but rest. You will need all your energy for tonight.” 

“I know but you- it’s not fair, I want to do something for you.”

A hand reaches for you, caressing your cheek. “And you have elskan. You will have time to please me tonight, for now, rest.” You lean into their palm, pressing a soft kiss to it.

“I’m not going to win this am I?” You pout. 

“I’m afraid not.” You hear them chuckle, softly shaking their head. You watch as their braids bounce back and forth as their eyes crinkle with their laughter. 

You sigh in defeat as you nuzzle back into their chest. You close your eyes, taking in Hound’s unique scent as their fingers run through your hair, petting your head. 

You stifle a yawn, being lulled into a nap by Bloth’s fingers. You hear them speak softly as your breath evens out.

“I’m going to prepare for tonight, I will be back later my love.” You feel Hound slip from under you before placing a kiss to your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more content at Mika-Aris (18+ Only, I will block if you do not have your age in your bio.)


End file.
